Crescent Moon
by Marital Love Affair
Summary: What happens when Sesshy kidnaps Kagome , but falls in love breaking his vow not to love a human ,but asks her if she wants to be a youkai? SesshKag please rr Updated!
1. SIT BOY's and the happy demons

Crescent Moon  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, but I wanna own Sesshy-chan  
  
Kagome walked down the path when she was grabbed by the arm.  
  
"Your late, wench!" Inuyasha said but then regretted it.  
  
"SIT BOY!" was heard through the forest as a disgruntled Inuyasha hit the ground. "You deserved that for hitting Shippo-chan!" Kagome stated coolly.  
  
"Lady Kagome, how was your trip through the well?" The monk, Miroku said as his hand inched down to grope her.  
  
"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed as she smacked him about.. 1.2.3.4.5 times.  
  
"I told you she wouldn't like your 'welcome'." Sango said as she pulled the monk off the ground as Shippou and Kirara ran towards Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippou said as he jumped in Kagome's arms. A simple 'mew' was heard as Kirara waited to be pet and picked up, as Kagome did so.  
  
But to their disgust, Sesshoumaru ran into the field where they were and grabbed Kagome who dropped Shippou and Kirara.  
  
"Ah, so this is Inuyasha's wench."  
  
"I AM NOT A WENCH MY NAME IS KAGOME KA-GO-ME!!!!!!!"  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Okay that's the first chappie, kinda short, but heck I didn't know what to write about.  
  
This ish my first fanficcie soo be nice ^-^!  
  
Merlie- I'm gonna kidnap Sesshy-sama!  
  
Kiah- NO I'M GONNA KIDNAP HIM AND SEDUCE HIM!  
  
~Argument continues as Sesshoumaru comes up and kidnaps them both~  
  
They both get heart-eyes and watch him while an Ozzy chibi comes up and says "Well their tied up for the moment, so we'll see you later, Ja, Ne!"  
  
"OH AN OZZY OSBOURNE CHIBI I WANT IT!" a random girl screams and chases it. 


	2. Why take me when there's Sango?

Crescent Moon Disclaimer- like before...I don't own Inuyasha, I own this story and my writers block @.@  
  
Sesshoumaru then stopped on a tree branch.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you want to see your wench again, come to my castle. Then we could think of a *trade*."  
  
"Inuyasha! IF YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME, DO SO NOW!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Fine, fine...whatever.." Inuyasha then pulled out the Tetsuaiga (AN- Is that how you spell it?) and ran towards te tree.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU LET HER GO!"  
  
"Hn? Oh, you mean thee wench? Well first I want the Tetsuaiga or I shall take her."  
  
'Why am *I* always the one to be taken. I mean, Sango is as important as I am!' Kagome thought then mummbled something about 'Stupid dogs and how they all should be put to sleep.'  
  
(AN- She really doesn't mean that ^-^;. She would NEVER say that. Kagome- YES I WOULD *growl*! Merlie- Ummmmmm...right ;.)  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY! YOU'LL NEVER GET THE TETSUAIGA!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself, but when you come to get her you *will* give it to me." Sesshoumaru said in his monotone voice.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!" Kagome yelled/cried while being taken away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshy's castle~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshy-sama! Sesshy-sama!" Rin said as she ran up towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"Oh! Sesshy who is the woman with you? Is she Rin's new mommy?!" The girl asked while jumping around.  
  
"She is for now, Rin, but where is Jaken? I thought I told him to watch you while I was gone." he asked the little girl while she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome wasn't it?" Sesshoumaru asked as she simply nodded her head. She was still thinking about how Inuyasha didn't chase them after she was taken. 'Most likely he thought about Kikyo and let me be taken.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome, watch Rin as I go to find Jaken. Rin, be good for Kagome." He stated as he walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~`Where Jaken is (In Rin's closet after Rin locked him in)~~~~~~~~ (AN-YAY RIN!!!!!!!!! lol)  
  
"I can't belive what that girl did to me. Locking me in this closet.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back to Rin and Kagome~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Rin?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome-san?"  
  
"What did you do to Jaken anyways?"  
  
The girl quickly answered. "Rin put Jaken in her closet ^-^!"  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, anyways what do you usually do for fun?"  
  
"Rin plays with Jaken and the servants." (AN- More like tortures Jaken Kiah- Yep! *nods*)  
  
"Well, does Sesshoumaru have a garden or something we could go to?"  
  
"Yes, Rin will take you there!" Rin said happily as she dragged Kagome to the gardens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sesshy trying to find Jaken~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Where could Jaken be now?' he thought as he stepped into Rin's room, the last place he found Jaken. (AN- Kiah- Rin likes hinding Jaken doesn't she? Merlie- yep ^-^;.)  
  
He then looked into the closet and found Jaken in a woman's kimono, but Rin- sized.  
  
"Jaken, what are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru asked the toad demon.  
  
"That little brat did this to me! She put this kimono on me and locked me in here!"  
  
Sesshoumaru yawned. He was getting tired of Jaken saying 'Rin did this, Rin did that', it was getting aggravating.  
  
"Jaken, be quiet, because if there wasn't good help lately you would be gone." he stated simply, living a stunned toad behind.  
  
~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~  
  
Merlie- Okay, done with chappie 2!  
  
Kiah- Yeah, thank god.  
  
Merlie- SHUT UP ;!  
  
Kiah- NO YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Kiah and Merlie- *GROWLLLLLL*  
  
Sesshoumaru and the now-captured Ozzy Chibi- O-o;  
  
Sesshy- why are you fighting about now?  
  
Merlie- Uhhhhhhhh....you?  
  
Sesshy-....right  
  
Ozzy chibi- A LITTLE HELP!  
  
Kiah- Oh, right ^-^! *releases Ozzy chibi*  
  
Ozzy chibi- YAY!  
  
Merlie- all right....well anyways thanks to our reviewers-  
  
Sunstar-1217- thanks, and i'm gonna keep making the chappys longer ^-^ The Hidden One- Thanks for the compliment ^-^ Freespirit26- I love your name! Oh, and thanks! Divine-Heart- I will continue ^-^ have a good day! aNimE JunkIe- I love making love triangles, kinda weird I know, but Kagome needed a vacation from the hanyou! inu-yasha4ever89- I think i'm gonna take your advice, even though you were *rude* The Unnamed Demon- I posted this chappy as soon as I could, don't worry! ^- ^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Merlie-chan and Kiah-san *~* Kimono Girls 


	3. Whats the deal with Inuyoukais?

Crescent Moon Disclaimer-I don't own Inu-chan, or the gang, so get away from me you money- hungry lawyers! *glares at lawyers*  
  
(AN- This chappy is sorta short, because I have a *headache*. Don't blame me, and I wanted to get this chappy over with so fast, that I didn't get any reaviews except from 'inu-yasha4ever89', in which i'm glad because I don't care about the remarks (they didn't matter to me anyways, I get rude remarks at school and tell tell them to go suck an egg..or something) but i'm glad you told me so thank you! ^-^...ON WITH THE STORY!)  
  
Chapter 3- 'Whats the deal with Inu-youkais!?' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jaken was walking down a hall when he ran into something mummbling 'What is this, everyone bug Jaken day?!'  
  
"Actually it is." was his response.  
  
"What do you want, wench? Don't you have to go meet Sesshoumaru-sama, or something?" he shot back.  
  
"Oh yes, I do. Well okay then, Jaken. Go play with Rin and Shippou while I meet Sesshy." Kagome stated as she walked towards Sesshoumaru's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshy's Office~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, Kagome, I have a proposition for you." Sesshoumaru stated simply. (AN- How come his name ish so long...O-o?)  
  
"What kind of a proposition?"  
  
"I was wondering what would you say to becoming an Inu-youkai?" (A little OOC I know, but I couldn't think of anything else @.@;)  
  
"Why would I want to do that? Oh, well, I guess I could think about it.." Kagome said quietly thinking of his offer.  
  
'Well, it would be good for me to be stronger, I guess.' 'Yeah, but why did he say INU-youkai?' 'I don't know. I CAN'T READ MINDS YANO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with Inuyasha~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku started. "why are we headed this way, when Sesshoumaru's castle is the OTHER way?"  
  
"We need help, and I am getting it."  
  
"Who are we getting?" Sango asked.  
  
"We are getting Kikyo, because other than Kagome she is the best chance we have. Problem is that Kagome is the one captured."  
  
"NO! I WON'T GO WITH KIKYO, SHE'S TRIED TO KILL KAGOME BEFORE!" Shippou yelled. He honestly didn't like Kikyo. (AN- I don't either the wench, she needs to go back where she came from. Kiah- All she wants is Inuyasha, though! Merlie- Then she needs to take him and leave XP!)  
  
"Inuyasha, i'm gonna go find Kagome by myself! I may just be a kitsune, but I can fend for myself!" Shippou then jumped down and followed her scent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merlie- end of chappy three. My head aches! Thats why this was so short.  
  
Kiah- She will start making longer chappys I promise you that.  
  
Sesshy- why don't you people go to sleep if your head hurts?  
  
Merlie- good idea...*grabs sesshy's tail , curls up with it and falls asleep*  
  
Sesshy- O-o;;;  
  
Ozzy Chibi & Kiah- Don't forget to review ^-^;;!  
  
Sesshy- Oh and this friday (August 1st) at midnight, Merlie (and maybe Kiah) will be gone on vacation and won't be updating for a while.  
  
Kiah- Yeah, so please don't be mad at Merlie or I, because we are gonna bug people in the car while they're asleep, so Ja Ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Merlie-chan and Kiah-san *~* Kimono Girls ^-^ 


	4. Shippou finds Kagome

Crescent Moon  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-chan, Sesshy, Miroku and the rest ^-^;; (hisses at lawyers)  
  
Merlie- my vacation has been...POSTPONED ;.;!  
  
Kiah-...yeah she goes thursday.  
  
Miroku- So, that means she'll be here for a while? ^.^;;;;?  
  
Merlie- Yes...now Chibi Merlie?  
  
Chibi Merlie- Hmmm? What do you want?  
  
Merlie- *growl* Say thanks to da reviewers!  
  
Chibi Merlie- KAYS! ^-^-  
  
aNimE JunkIe1- Sesshy has alot planned for Kag-chan, but some tuff won't come till later chappies ^-^  
  
The Unnamed Demon- Like before, I wrote it as soon as I could!  
  
CrissyKitty- Yes, there are alot of OOCs  
  
vampireluv- cool name and thanks ^0^  
  
Sailor-Destin- Thanks and I wrote soon as you asked ^-^  
  
Goddess Bast- Thanks for da info and also thanks for putting me on your favorites (Merlie- AHEM.. Chibi Merlie- I mean MERLIE'S favorites! ^-^;;;)  
  
Merlie- I *STILL* have a little bit of writers block too..so if your angry....BLAME KIAH! *snickers* ^-^;  
  
Kiah- O-o;;; DON'T BLAME ME YOU IDIOTIC....  
  
Chibi Merlie- *AHEM* Shut up...  
  
Miroku- Okay then well...on with the story....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4- Shippou finds Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '....' Thoughts - *~* POV change - Speaking "..." - (..) Authors Note thingy... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~* Shippou's POV *~*  
  
I kept following her scent as it lead me through the forest and on the western lands. Then I looked back at Sango and Miroku who were riding on Kirara's back.  
  
"Sango, where do you think Sesshoumaru's castle is?" I asked as I stopped by a rock. "I don't know, Shippou-chan. All I do know is that it's on the western lands." She answered.  
  
*~* Normal POV *~*  
  
"Miroku," Sango said,"Have you been on the western lands while you were traveling?"  
  
"Yes, I have. It is a well kept land. It may not seem that way when you first go there, but they are fed by the crops they grow by the nourishing rains."(Merlie- Big word...I just thought to use it XD!)  
  
'I wonder if we will find Kagome Okaa-san.' Shippou thought as he kept walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Kagome and Sesshoumaru~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshou-sama. I've made my decision." Kagome said as she walked towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So, what is your choice?"  
  
"I want to become a youkai." She stated simply as she sat down on the carpeted floor.  
  
(Merlie- I'm watching Kim Possible right now...and I LOVE the Taiwan version of the song 'Call Me Beep Me' ^-^; well anyways..just ignore me! Strawberrys and Hearts ^.~!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kirara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They then found a big castle surrounded by gardens, forests, and gaurds. When they got to the gates, a gaurd stopped them.  
  
"Who are you, and state your buisness..." One asked as he blocked their way.  
  
"We are here to see Lady Kagome if we can. Our names are Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara." Miroku said as pointing out himself and everyone.  
  
They got in and then asked a servant where she was as a guard went to tell Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Shippou sat on the guard's shoulder after he asked if he could. The guard, being a nice but stern man, nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Kagome and Sesshou again~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Lord Sesshoumaru, we have guests, a Sango, Miroku, Kirara and the kit that is on my shoulder, Shippou." The guard, known as Shei stated as he bowed.  
  
"SHIPPOU!" Kagome yelled as she hugged him tightly, Sesshoumaru watching Kagome and the kit as the guard left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Merlie- Okay I'm done with this chappy.  
  
Kiah- It was short, though Merlie....  
  
Merlie- I know. Like I said earlier I have a teensy bit of writer's block! Sheesh..  
  
Kiah- Okay then...well Ja Ne...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Merlie-chan and Kiah-san *~* Infamous Kimono Girls 


	5. How Kagome's Descision Affects Others

Crescent Moon  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own inu-chan...and i dont want to either...the arrogant...*mutters*  
  
Merlie- I just got back from Myrtle Beack last night at 10-something...  
  
Kiah- Yeps ^-^ it was fun bugging peoples.  
  
Chibi Merlie- Hey, do i have to do the review responses today?  
  
Merlie- no  
  
Miroku- ^-^; *gets smacked* that was bliss  
  
Merlie- what was....nevermind...pervert v.v;  
  
Kiah- O-o...  
  
Merlie- I also go back to school the 26th ;.;....  
  
Miroku- awwwwwwh, but then i cant spy on yo-----ooooops too much said...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5--- How Kagome's Descision Affects Others  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippou...I see Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, but now Inu...yasha.." Kagome choked out Inuyasha's name.  
  
"He said he was gonna get Kikyou too....." He was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"He got he so he could find her and keep me here! Well Inuyasha can screw the corpse for all I care! Then they can live in hell forever, without me bothering them!" she yelled, loud enough so any demon, or hafling in a 50 mile radius could hear her, and that included Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, Kagome-sama sure is angry about this...." Miroku-kun (Merlie- ^-^ Miroku- ;;; you scare me sometimes.) said like he normally would.  
  
"Yes, I can see that...now if you wouldn't mind moving your hand...." Sango said as calmly as she could, which scared Miroku into moving his hand as fast as he could.  
  
Kagome then spoke up, "I have an announcement. I'm going to turn into an Inu-youkai..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was in a clearing with Kikyo when he heard Kagome say something about Kikyo and himself then he heard 'i'm gonna turn into an inu-youkai'.  
  
"Good riddance, finally I won't have to deal with my incarnate messing with my plans." Kikyo muttered. (Merlie- DIE EVIL CORPSE!!!! THE WORMS ARE WAITING ON YA! MUWAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!! Miroku- O-O...i knew she was the most evil kimono girl...but that was creepy!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okaa?...Your going to be a youkai....Yay! My okaa is now relly goingb to be like my okaa ^-^!!" Shippou yelled and hopped up and down.  
  
"Lady Kagome? Are you sure you want to. I mean...it is a harmful ritual, for I have seen others perform it." Miroku asked for, him being his perverted, yet nice self wondered.  
  
"Kagome at least now you wont have to worry about Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru trying to protect you all the time!" Sango said gleefully because it was Kagome's choice, and Kagome was her best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merlie- end chappy 5...I need at least 3 more reviews before i'll right the next chappy ^-^  
  
Kiah- so that would me 25 reviews right?  
  
Merlie- yep!  
  
Merlie & Kiah- Ja Ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merlie-chan & Kiah-san  
  
Kimono Girls 


	6. Youkai Ritual Part 1

Crescent Moon  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own the show inuyasha...but i own a cow named Bessy--- well actually i dont even own that.  
  
Merlie- 2 chappies in 1 day  
  
Kiah- ooooh how hard for you..  
  
Miroku- oh, be quiet, Lady Merlie has taken time out of her schedule to write this at least!  
  
Merlie- thankies, now quit being a suck up. *hugs him*  
  
Miroku- O-O;;;;; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter 6 - Youkai Ritual (Part 1)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? How do we do the ritual, might I ask?" Kagome questioned at she sat on a western-styled bed.  
  
"I shall tell you tomorrow when we perform it. Right now you need to rest." Sesshoumaru stated as he walked away.  
  
"Okay then, Fluffy." Kagome said as Sesshy went out, hearing his growl. (Merlie- I always wanted a dog-type name...well...not really Oo;;;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
5:15 Morning Time  
  
".....zzzz........." "O-o;; Kagome.....Kagome okaa..." Shippou looked at the *lightly* snoring Kagome.  
  
"WENCH GET UP!" Jaken yelled as he poked her with his staff. "Sesshoumaru- sama will make frog cakes (Merlie- XD) out of me if you don't wake up!"  
  
"Like thats a bad thing?" Shippou asked innocently.  
  
Sesshoumaru then walked in as Jaken poked Kagome more with his staff. "Jaken, what are you doing? I told you to wake her up, not have conversations and a poking contest with the kitsune."  
  
"Sorry my lord." was Sesshoumaru's response. "Sesshoumaru, we can't get her up. We've tried everything." Shippou said as he poked Kagome more, at least trying to get her to stir.  
  
"Have you tried saying that the monk and demon exterminator are hurt?" "Yep." "hmmmmmmm." Sesshoumaru then walked outside, got a bucket of water and poured it on Kagome.  
  
"WHO DID THAT!" Kagome screamed as she sat up, water dripping off strands of her hair. Shippou pointed to Jaken and Sesshoumaru said "He had no other way to wake you." emphisizing 'him' as Jaken.  
  
Kagome then got up and kicked Jaken into a wall. "I oughtta make frog legs out of him..stuipid demon frog-thingy..." Kagome muttered as she searched through the closet.  
  
"Well, are you all going to stand there all day or let me get dressed in silence?" Kagome asked angrily shoving all three out of the door.  
  
When she came out she was dressed in a light pink kimono with white roses and a purple lining with a purple obi on. Her hair was braided loosely and hanging over her back tied with a white ribbon. She saw everyone eating breakfast in the dining hall so she went in getting stared at by Sesshoumaru and Shippou.  
  
'I have not seen okaasan dressed up so prettily before. I wonder why.' Shippou thought as he saw her come in but then went back to eating. 'She is dressed up nicely. Most likely because she is going to be turned into an inu-youkai today.' Sesshoumaru thought as he stared a little bit longer then went back to eating.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, when are we going to do the ritual to turn me into an inu- youkai?" Kagome asked, breaking the slience. "Later on, about mid-day." He answered. 'Okay' was his response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merlie- Okay next chappy ish gonna be the ritual thingy.  
  
Kiah- that doesnt sound ummm....okay i'll just shut up about that...  
  
Miroku- depends on what kind of ritual...  
  
Merlie- O-o;;;; I'll do it...wait...;; nevermind....  
  
Merlie & Kiah- Ja Ne!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Merlie-chan & Kiah-san Kimono Girls 


	7. Youkai Ritual Part 2

Crescent Moon  
  
Disclaimer- i dont own the Inu gang.....  
  
Merlie- Screw this, i'm bored  
  
Kiah- really...wow, a breakthrough  
  
Miroku- well...i had a wonderful night  
  
Kiah- O-O  
  
Merlie- *cough* well anyways....  
  
Kiah- Merlie what did you do with him...  
  
Merlie- i'll explain later Oo;;;;....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7- Youkai Ritual (Part 2)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11 :15- Moning/Afternoon  
  
"I'm bored..." Shippou wailed as he sat up by his adopted okaa-san.  
  
"Rin knows something we can do, Shippou!" Rin said with glee. "What, Rin?" "We can bug Jaken and taunt him about eating bugs!" "OKAY!" Shippou yelled as he ran away from Kagome with Rin to find Jaken.  
  
Kagome sat up and looked to Jaken who was behind her the whole time, hiding from Rin and Shippou.  
  
"Jaken, they're long gone now, so you don't have to worry." She said as she walked away. "I know, but still. I dont want to be bugged by them." he responded. "Suit yourself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12:35- Afternoon  
(Mid-day)  
  
"Okay, Sesshoumaru. I'm here, now what do we do." Kagome asked the lord. "You shall learn the ritual that the Lady of the North taught me. She knew I would need to know it one day 'just in case'."  
  
"Oh, okay...." she answered dumbfoundedly. Kagome didn't know that there was a 'Lady of the North'. "The ladies' name is Kiah Hiruko. What everyone calls her is Kiah-san." 'Kiah-san? That is a weird name if you ask me, but at least its not mine.' Kagome thought as Sesshoumaru called forth a servant.  
  
"Merlie, come here." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru? What may I help you with?" She asked in a normal but mature voice. (Merlie- Yay! Miroku- Kiah I think you made a mistake putting her in ;;)  
  
"I need you to help Lady Kagome to do the youkai ritual." He stated plainly. "As you wish my lord. Lady Kagome this is how you do the ritual, I have shown so many servants this ritual I know it by heart, but you're not a servant, so it shall be slightly different."  
  
"Okay, I will try my best at it." Kagome responded. Merlie then sat Kagome on a chair and said, "Sit very still..." She then started chanting some freaky spell (Kiah- Yes! my work ish going good! I'm the one who ish writing the Merlie part...and Merlie is off somewhere with Miroku......o-o) "Now, stand up and balance this on your nose." Merlie commanded as she gave Kagome a plate.  
  
"Now you must stand on you tip-toes and say this. 'Zani Zakou Fuai Mah Mai'." The problem was that the chant made it seem like she was heavier for just 15 minutes though so she couldn't hardly stay on her toes. When she did, she said it perfectly and a light engulfed her. Merlie then put her long black-red hair in the ponytail again and walked off after being excused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1:05 Afternoon-  
(After the ritual was over)  
  
Kagome was out of the light then looked in a mirror. "Well, how do you like your new look, Lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked emphisizing lady. She stood there speechless as she noticed her waist-length hair had grown past her butt, she has claws, demon ears like Sesshoumaru's, a long black tail with a purple tip, she still had on the light pink kimono with white roses, and the purple obi on and her blue highlights have gotten darker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merlie- Yay! I made an appearance!  
  
Miroku- ^-^  
  
Kiah- All because of me ;;  
  
Merlie- yep!  
  
Merlie & Kiah- Ja Ne!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merlie-chan and Kiah-san  
Kimono Girls 


	8. WHO loves WHO?

Crescent Moon  
  
Disclaimer- Its been a while...and still...do you think someone who WANTS to go to a nut house would own puppy-face-dog-ears Inu-chan?  
  
Shi-chan.~. YAY IMMA BACK!  
  
Kiah- Too bad school started Last week..  
  
Shi-shush, hussey!  
  
Kiah-O-O! FREAK ELF-GIRL-JIN-LOVING-NUTHOUSE-WANTING-TO-GO-TO-LOSER!  
  
Shi- awwwww...you make it sound like its a bad thing! ^-^  
  
Kiah- *sweatdrops*  
  
Shi- Miiiiiiiiiiroku-chan!  
  
Miroku- huh?  
  
Shi- about that question.....*whispers something into his ear* ^-^ Koi!  
  
Miroku- ^-^;;;;;;;;  
  
Kiah...or what Shi calls her *Kia!*- erm...thanks to the many reviewe--- GAH! *gets tackled by Inu-chan*  
  
Inuyasha- GIVE ME THE JEWEL NOW, WENCH!  
  
Kagome- BAD INUYASHA! SITTTT SIT SIT!  
  
(everyones faces- Miroku & Shi- ^-^ Kagome- Inu-chan- @.@ Kiah- X.X...*random appearance by Kikyo* Kikyo- o.o;)  
  
Shi- Oooooooooooooh lets throw tomatoes at Kikyo!  
  
Kagome- Okay!  
  
(throwing starts as does the story!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN- I changed the way people talked and junk...just see...and review me if ya like the new way or dont...just tell me....! (I only put it on a little bit of the story...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last Chap..........Kagome was out of the light then looked in a mirror. "Well, how do you like your new look, Lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked emphisizing lady. She stood there speechless as she noticed her waist- length hair had grown past her butt, she has claws, demon ears like Sesshoumaru's, a long black tail with a purple tip, she still had on the light pink kimono with white roses, and the purple obi on and her blue highlights have gotten darker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1:10pm Kagome- *nods* I-i love it Sesshy...  
  
Sesshoumaru- alright then...  
  
*Sesshoumaru and Kagome walk down the hall...Sesshy smirking* (AN- why is he smirking...nobody knows......)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dining Hall  
1:45pm  
  
"Welcome, Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru..." Merlie said as her older sister, Shisori Mirokasu aka 'Elf Ears' smirked mischeviously .  
  
"How are you Lady Kagome?" Shi (AN- Shi ish short for Shisori!) asked with a voice that sounded like Kikyo's maybe a little bit lighter. Her long silver hair was in a braid, and her ears twitched every once and a while. Shisori then motioned for Merlie, her younger and more 'less experienced in the matters of love' sister came towards her. (Kiah- no...dont you dare Shi! Dont try what i think you are....! Shi- ^-^...Oh I AM!)  
  
The only thing that could be heard from Shi and Merlie was Shi saying 'We will strike 2 couples with one stone...or rather...arrow...' (AN- This ish going to get a lil confusing....)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIDNIGHT-  
Kagome and Sango's rooms  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merlie's Pov God I Hope I dont mess this up............' she though as she poked the girl in the bed with the arrow.  
  
Normal Pov Shi was thinking the same thing as she ran out and saw Merlie going into Miroku's room, so she went inside Sesshys room.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5:56 AM  
  
"Why did i have that dream about....Sango!?" He asked hmself as Sango walked into his room and hugged him tightly. "YAY I HAVE MY SESSHY CHAN!" She yelled as Sesshoumaru got the same feeling that he had when he was near Kago and hugged her tightly...the arrow took affect.....  
  
The same thing was happening in Miroku's room......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shi- I had to do that ^-^ Me sowwy.....  
  
Kiah-...awww its otay!  
  
Shi- otays! Well we decided to do that to add *SOME* humor. But it will get back to Sessh/Kag fluff soon...dont worry!  
  
JA NE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shisori Minokasu  
  
The Elf Demon of Death and Destruction  
  
AKA Botan's assistant in sorting souls and Spirit Detective work! 


	9. To Kiah's we shall go!

Crescent Moon  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except this retarded plot, and my germ- sized brain!  
  
Shi-chan- ...i think i screwed up bad on the last chapter..  
  
Kiah-...uh-huh...  
  
Shi-......shut up...i already pointed out the obvious, idiot...  
  
Kiah- lets get on with the chapter....  
  
Shi- Oh, yeah! And Kaoru Gal, i am always willing to help someone, and, your welcome ^-^;.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5:56 AM  
  
"Why did i have that dream about....Sango!?" He asked himself as Sango walked into his room and hugged him tightly. "YAY I HAVE MY SESSHY CHAN!" She yelled as Sesshoumaru got the same feeling that he had when he was near Kago and hugged her tightly...the arrow took affect.....  
  
The same thing was happening in Miroku's room......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7:00 AM  
  
Shisori and Merlie were walking down the hall when they saw Sesshoumaru and Sango hugging. "Kami! This is NOT how I wanted this to work! Merlie..." Shisori said in an evil voice, " which room did you enter last night!?" She said an eriee low sound in her voice. "Umm...all I remember is going into an blue room...." Merlie said silently, avoiding her eyes. " "...You can't do anything right...can you?...Sango's room was ORANGE..got that..ORANGE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7:00 AM (Same time arguement is going on.)  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Kagome called as she ran dow the hall. "Kuso! I can't find him anywhere!" She then got tackled from behind by someone stronger than Miroku. "Ow! Baka! Get off!" Kagome screamed, kicking off someone she didn't ecpect to be there... (I was thinking of making it a cliffy right there but its WAYYYYY too short....) "Inu...yasha....wait..." Her voice got more angry, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" "Jeez, Kagome, nice thing to say to your savior..." Inuyasha said angrily. "SAVIOR, HAH, YEAH RIGHT!" She yelled into his ear. Kagome started to walk away, but she bumped straight into Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7:30 AM  
  
"Merlie, we need to make it to Kiah's, and fast!" Shi said as they started to get into a quick sprint to the North Castle. "Shi-chan, what will happen if we don't get there fast enough? Will they stay that way?" Merlie asked cautiously, jumping over a root. With a quick nod of her head, Shi ran faster, unaware of the conflict starting at Sesshoumaru's castle...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7:45 AM  
  
"Inuyasha, so nice to have you here at my property." Sesshoumaru hissed. Kagome then took this time to look behind all the couches, chairs, beds....and even Sesshoumaru...which Inuyasha took the wrong way.. "KAGOME STOP LOOKING AT SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha screamed, much to the 2 youkai's dislike. Then out of the blue Miroku showed up, and Kagome quickly pounced on him and hugged him. "Yay! Miroku-sama is here!" She said in a child-ish manner.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, his mouth agape..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shi- yes i know...its weird....^-^  
  
Kiah- v.v...well at least i'm in the next chapter...  
  
Shi- *nods* and of course...well..the confusing love thingys are gonna be fixed...but i'll let you guess what everyone ish gonna be like ^-^!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shi-chan 


	10. Loves Fixed

Crescent Moon  
  
Diclaimer- I don't own squat...except my possesions...and Jijori-kun!  
  
Shi- JIJORI!!!!!!!! ^-^!  
  
Jijori- My ear!   
  
Shi- Sowwy ;.;  
  
Kiah- .....what losers...  
  
Shi- *growl* TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUIPID....MOOSE!  
  
Kiah- Oo;  
  
Jijori- ^-^ My maker, Shi says you should ask her before you use my name or anything i have.  
  
Shi- YUPS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7:45 AM  
  
"Inuyasha, so nice to have you here at my property." Sesshoumaru hissed. Kagome then took this time to look behind all the couches, chairs, beds....and even Sesshoumaru...which Inuyasha took the wrong way.. "KAGOME STOP LOOKING AT SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha screamed, much to the 2 youkai's dislike. Then out of the blue Miroku showed up, and Kagome quickly pounced on him and hugged him. "Yay! Miroku-sama is here!" She said in a child-ish manner.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, his mouth agape..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KAGOME!?" Inyasha screamed "What does it look like" Kagome retorted," I am just hugging my Miroku-kun." She then hugged the already grinning hoshi and smiled happily. Miroku then hugged tighter making Inuyasha growl louder. "Enough brother," Sesshoumaru interrupted," You shall leave the premisis right now." Kikyo then chose this time to come in. "Inuyasha, what is taking so long?" She asked demandingly. "Its you! The evil wench who tries to steal my soul..." Kagome said with malice. She then lunged at Kikyo at a demi-god speed, that still wasn't seen, almost like she was a demi-god herself. She grabbed Kikyo and slashed her all to pieces...her last words were 'Inu...Yasha...". Inuyasha then looked at her like he didn't care then looked back to Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes! We made it!" Shisori yelled. "Yes, now lets hurry." Merlie said in an annoyed tone. The then walked up to the guard whom saw them when they first came in. "Ah, Shisori and Merlie, go on in." He greeted as he made a half- smile. "Thank you, Oshiru." Merlie said as they walked through the gates.  
  
"Where is Kiah, anyways?" Merlie asked quietly. "Ooooh but I know who is here!" Shisori then saw a servant, like herself, and glomped him. "Jijori! I missed you!" She then hugged him tightly. "Gah! Too tight!" "Oops, sorry. Hey Ji-kun, where's Kiah-sama?" She asked her friend. "Follow me!" he said as he ran through a door.  
  
They then came across a demon, who they reconized immeadiately. " KIAH!" Merlie yelled. "Yes? What is it! You almost busted my eardrum!" Kiah growled. "Sorry, but we need the antidote for a love istake we made.." Shisori said nervously. "Okay okay," Kiah sighed, "Doi-hari-kasu-meh-coi- callaku-satu-meh-bai!" she chanted (AN- Don't ask me what she said, cause even I don't.)  
  
"Now they are all back to normal. Now go ahead and leave..." Kiah said,"oh, and Jijori, go ahead and take your 2 week break now, I am sure you need it." She said happily. Shisori just smiled and Merlie sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the castle....  
  
Everyone was soon back to normal...and they remembered what they did.  
  
"Kami, I can't belive...I...hugged Miroku!" Kagome screeched. She then latched onto Sesshoumaru weeping silently. Sesshoumaru then hugged back "Hey Sesshoumaru! Leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha yelled upsetting Kagome more. Sango then ran in yelling," I do not love youkais!" over and over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shi- Okay imma done wiv this chappy, now review!  
  
Kiah- wow...again...two chappys in one day...  
  
Shi- Shut up!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shi-chan 


	11. The End

Crescent Moon  
  
Disclaimer- I dun own inu-chan the idiot..  
  
Shi- okay imma updating  
  
Kiah- good...you need to..  
  
Ji-kun- ^-^ my vacation-time..!  
  
Kiah- Not-so-fast-Ji-kun-my-wittle-servant!  
  
Shi- *growls under her breath* if you don't let him have his vacation, i'll beat you with my shinai!(fencing stick *bamboo*)  
  
Anna *visiting from Shaman King*- Hurry up, I have to train Yoh more!  
  
Shi- erm....can i train too?!  
  
Anna- can you run 5 miles without stopping, and carrying 20lb weights on your arms and legs?  
  
Shi- umm..yes?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *previously*.....  
  
"Now they are all back to normal. Now go ahead and leave..." Kiah said,"oh, and Jijori, go ahead and take your 2 week break now, I am sure you need it." She said happily. Shisori just smiled and Merlie sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the castle....  
  
Everyone was soon back to normal...and they remembered what they did.  
  
"Kami, I can't belive...I...hugged Miroku!" Kagome screeched. She then latched onto Sesshoumaru weeping silently. Sesshoumaru then hugged back "Hey Sesshoumaru! Leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha yelled upsetting Kagome more. Sango then ran in yelling," I do not love youkais!" over and over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in the Courtyard...  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat there looking at the hanafubuki.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Shippou piped up,"if you stay here, can I stay with you? Inuyasha would probably yell at me if I did stay with them...or you and Sesshoumaru-sama could come with us!" "Shippou, that would be nice...if Sesshoumaru would want to go, that is." Kagome said smirking to Shippou. She then looked at Sesshoumaru with big chibi-type eyes that were almost like saying,' Please please please pleaseeeee?'  
  
He then sighed defeatedly saying something that is why the story is called Crescent Moon.."The gengetsu would not be able to stop me." Kagome then smiled. just a pure not youkai-like smile. "Koishii, lets go ahead and go inside..." She said happily. When they walked inside they were instantly pummeled by Rin. "Yay! The halfling said we should go, and when he said 'we' I asked who he meant and he meant all of us!"  
  
Kagome just smiled at the girls enthusiasm and carried her into the dining hall. There she saw Merlie trying to hold back Shisori who wanted to follow Jijori around like a little puppy. "Shi-san! Your going to embarrass yourself!" Merlie screeched as Shisori got out of her grasp and glomped the un-aware Jijori. "I love you Ji-kun!" Shi yelled and could not stop herself from saying it as soon as she noticed it. Jijori turned a deep crimson and Kagome tried to hold in a laugh.  
  
"Well this is going to be a long trip if Jijori, Shisori and Merlie come along!" She said to the chibi in front of her. "Rin thinks so too!" Rin replied. "Well lets go pack, Rin-chan, then we can start our journey with everyone!" Rin nodded and ran to her room in the huge castle-mansion thing.  
  
OWARI ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Japanese Dictionary * Words I used that no one knows..I think..*  
  
Hanafubuki- falling cherry blossoms  
  
Gengetsu- Crescent Moon  
  
Chibi- Child  
  
Owari- The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shisori- Okay....This is the end of this story...and if people want a sequal then tell me in reviews!  
  
Kiah- Yups...and if i was you people, I would MAKE her write a sequal!  
  
Shi- *glare* Shut up...but I would LOVE to write a sequal...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shisori-the-make-me-write-a-sequal-Irootoko 


End file.
